Just the Beginning
by GreekGirl00000
Summary: okay this book is sorta similar to the real stories because I stole some ideas from them, but the main character is StarKit and RiverPaw (they will get older but I don't want to spoil their names) I want reviews from you all and I might even get a shout out from the person who gives the best review! THANK YOU!
1. Here in ThunderClan

**Hello this is sorta after the last book in the series "The Last Hope" it is after the cats from the dark forest have left and now the cats from the dark forest is just a tale for kits. The first chapter will be cats from Thunderclans view. **

StarKit's POV

As StarKit opend her eyes for the first time she saw a blurr of shapes and colors. She blinked again and everything took a shape and a color. She saw her beautiful mother. She had fluffy fur that was the brightest silver she had ever seen.(Also the only silver she had ever seen) she looked to her right and saw two other kittens. One had a tabby brown pelt, and the other looked like her mom with fluffy bright silver fur and green eyes. Her mother shifted and looked down on StarKit. "StarKit, you have opend your eyes!" said her mother in satisfaction. The other two kits opend their eyes and blinked in satisfaction. Then they started beging their mother if the could go outside.

StarKit and her two siblings who had turned out to be named MudKit and SilverKit, all stood up walked out of the door. First MudKit walked out. He jumped in joy, "you all need to come out here!" SilverKit cautiously put one paw out on the sunny ground and leaped back in suprise knocking StarKit down in the process. Whats wrong her mother asked? "the ground is ..warm!" said SilverKit in suprise. MudKit laughed but their mother simply said " the ground is warm because te sun warms it, it wont hurt you" SilverKit placed her paw down again this time more slowly. And then steped outside of the nursery too. By this time StarKit was annoyed and quickly junped out of the nursery.

When she looked up at the sun everything became blurry again, StarKit shook her head and looked again. He saw numerous cats going in every direction. "Wow" she breathed there are alot of cats! One of the cats that was passing the nursery chuckled and said "these are only the cats in our clan" StarKit turned her head in confusion but stayed silent. Her litter mate MudKit ran ahead and was about to run into a tree when he disappeared. SilverKit and StarKit raced after him. SilverKit fell right where MudKit fell bit StarKit used her sense and skidded to a halt just before the edge of the hole.

MudKit's POV

When MudKit fell down the hole he landed on top of a big cat who grunted in suprise. The SilverKit fell on top of him squeaking in suprise and the cat grunted again. He heard StarKit up above calling to see if they were okay but ignored her calls. SilverKit replied saying they were fine. The cat they had landed on stood up slowly and yawned. "Cant a cat get a wink of sleep around here?" He mutterd. His gaze fell apon the two kits at his feet who had slid of his pelt when he had stood up. "What are you two doing here?" He asked angrily. Another cat further back in the hole stood up and shook her pelt. Oh MolePelt she sighed they are just kits. The first cat, MolePelt shook his head and just started climbing out of the hole. YellowPelt, do you want anything to eat he called. The second cat, YellowPelt said no and started walking to the kits. As MolePelt disappeared MudKit could hear StarKit squeak in suprise and tumbled in down the hole.

The cat who had been called YelloePelt sat down next to them and introduced herself. Why dont dont you tell me your names, she same asked. MudKit said "well im MudKit, this is SilverKit and that kit who just tumbled in is StarKit. We are MoonGlimmer's kits. Well that was MolePelt. Dont mind him he is juat a grumpy old elder. "Are you a grumpy old elder?" Asked SilverKit. YellowPelt chuckled and said "no i am just a old elder" Oops said SilverKit in embarrassment. "Well MolePelt and i are living here while they expand that elders den. MolePelt was a bit proud of being a warrior and is embarrassed about becoming an elder. but dont worry, i am positive he will be nicer once he gets used to being an elder." she meowed. Why dont i help you three out and you explire thebrest of camp?

When they were out of the temporary elders den, MudKit said," wow she seemed old" "don't be silly" meowed StarKit, "i am shure they are not that old". Lets go explore more i meowed. When they arived back in the nursery, they had only seen the real Elders den, the Apprentices den, and the fresh kill pile where SilverKit had been scared by a big mole. "Mom, why are girls so scared?" He meowed. "well," his mother replied not all girls are born fighters. Born fighters have a taste for blood so in a way it is good that your sisters are scared." "now go to sleep little one. You have a long way to go before you will be on the battle field.

SilverKit's POV

SilverKit woke with a start as she awoke from the bad dream. In her dream she had walked on the ground and been burned to a crisp. But when she awoke she could still hear noise. SilverKit shook her mother but she wouldn't wake up. SilverKit knew put one paw on the ground outside and found it cold. She had heard MudKit's conversation with MoonGlimmer before bed and she thought " if i can catch what ever this is i will be considered brave." she heard the thrashing noise again and turned around face to face with...

**Hope you all enjoyed that. I would love to get your reviews and ideas for the next chapter. Like, Did you enjoy the story? What is the scary creature SilverKit sees? And other thing. I will give a shout out to the comment i like best to help promote your stories. Thank you for reading "Just the beginning"**


	2. On the other side of the River

**hey i finally wrote a new chapter, and the amount of reviews i get are skyrocketing! I can really wrote about this story because i used to love it, LETS GIVE IT FOR ERIN HUNTER! This is still a shorter chapter but the next one will not be far behind. **

RiverKit's POV

RiverKit felt a tremor of excitement run through him as his leader StoneStar called him forwards. He obeyed and stepped up, as StoneStar said the ancient traditional words he sent a silent prayer to his younger brother and sister. They had both been stollen. In the middle of the night. He hoped that they were well and not scared where ever they were. He focussed on StoneStar just as she said the final words,"And now by the powers of StarClan i name you RiverPaw." his clan roared his name with enthusiasm. RiverPaw padded up to his new mentor StreamPelt.

"first we will explore the territory" explained StreamPelt. Great! Replied RiverPaw. At first RiverPaw felt scared but he soon became excited as they neared the border to ThunderClan. "Thats ThunderClan, those rocks across the river belong to us" said StreamPelt. "Can we go over!" I asked. "No, maybe another time" replied StreamPelt. As they padded on RiverPaw tried not to show how weary he was becoming but a yawn escaped him. StreamPelt stopped and meowed,"lets get back to camp, you've done a good job bit your no use like this" RiverPaw was about to protest when another yawn escaped him. When they arrived back at camp he grabbed a small carp and dragged it over into a sunny spot. As RiverPaw started to take a bite another apprentice came up, she had green eyes and short silver fur. "Can i share?" She meowed? "I couldn't get one of the battle moves so my mentor DawnEyes told me i couldn't get anything from the fresh kill pile." "okay" i meowed and neatly cut it in half, "I was never going to finish it all anyways."

I found the she at who turned out to be named ShimmerPaw a very pleasing companion. She had a good sense of humor and was very reassuring that i would do well.

(One moon later)

"OWW" yelled ShimmerPaw yelled! That hurt! "Oops" i said "sorr" i cut of as she leaped on me and i realized she had tried to distract me. "Enough!" Yelled DawnEyes, "RiverPaw be more alert and ShimmerPaw, i am very disappointed i you, you forgot to do the jump slash move i taught you! ShimmerPaw looked down in embarrassment. I touched my tail to her pelt and smiled reassuringly. One of the other apprentices was about to say something when FernShade raced into the clearing in alarm, "ThunderClan is trying to take SunningRocks back!" StreamPelt exclaimed, "GREAT TUNA FISH I KNEW THEY WOULD DO THAT SOMEDAY!" "Well apparently that day is today"responded FernShade. My mind started to comprehend this sudden news, when it struck me! I was about to be in a battle!

**Sorry about the big cliff hanger but never fear i will post the next chapter soon. So how did you like this chapter? I still would like your reviews i need ideas for the next chapter for stiff like, what will happen in battle, how long till StarKit, MudKit, and SilverKit become apprentices. I you want to be a part i. The writing for the next chapter send me reviews, Who knows if i like your review i might just give you a shout out. And also check out my other story "Friendship at its Prime" i warn you the first chapters not very good but i promise the second one is better. Anyways by!**


	3. A battle is fought

**Hey i promised another chapter soon and here it is. I lost battery and forgot to save this and my ipod ran out of battery so it is shorter than it was origanly planned**

StarKit's POv

StarKit rose up to stretch, MudKitstirred and wearily opened his eyes, "is SilverkKitback yet?" He murmured. "No" i replied curtly. Ever since Silverkit disappeared, i had been in a fowl mood, my mother had been devastated, and Mudkit kept trying to wishing her back. Moonglimmer shifted and opened her eyes and yawned,"How are my to precious kits?" She asked,"Fine" i replied and rubbed my head against her.

Mudkit scrambled outside after StarKit and picked up a small vole. DawnLeaf ran insaide shouting "we need backup! RiverClan are fighting us in sunningRocks!"The deputy DarkPelt called cats for battle and cats soon began rushing out of all the dens. MudKit leaned closer to StarKit and whisperd,"Lets follow them!"

StarKit knew how much trouble they would be in if they got caught but her littermate had been devastated and she owed this much to him. They could barly keep up but they soon reached the edge of sunningrocks. And sat down patiently. ThunderClan cats were lying on the rovks sunning themselves but a RiverClan patrol was crossing the river. The oldest cat who seemed to be the deputy rose out of the water and said," leave our territory and no blood shall be lost!" StarKit saw bubbles start to come from both directions DarkPelt called back,"No, SunningRocks is now ours and we shall fight for every mouse length of it!" "Very well then," replied the deputy,"Feel our claws!"

RiverClan cats rose out of the water snarling. Then the cats started caterwauling and charged! Cats sreamed and blood scatterd on the rocks. MudKit yelled,"Lets get out of here!" StarKit turned and scrambled to run away but the rock was splatters with blood and she slid backwards into the battel. Cats leaped over her and someone stepped on her tail. "Oww" she cried she started running and was almost at the edge of the clearing when a cat leaped on her,"oh no you dont!" te cat started clawing at her tail, she batterd his belly, he let her get away then leaped on her again, she felt her strenght ebb out of her. The cat cleared blood away from his eyes and exclaimed,"Your just kits!" "Your not much bigger, thank you very much" replied StarKit. "Go away now and return to your mothers belly, and also wash your fur in the stream it will wash the blood away" he yelled as StarKit trotted away.

RiverPaw's POV

RiverClan had won the battle, RiverPaw knew he out to feel excited but he just felt glum. He couldnt get that little kit out of his mind, he could have killed her! He just rememberd that flyffy white fur that made her look like a kit splatters with her blood from woulds he had given her. Those deep blue eyes had looked so scared, "Cheer up" ,said ShimmerPaw!"We won our first battle" "ShimmerPaw, i need to talk to you" i dragged her over to a shady spot away form other cats,"ShimmerPaw, i almoat killed a kit today" a look of surprise fell over her face,"how?" She asked. I told her what happend. "RiverPaw, its okay, some warriors have killed cats before, part of life is death" "i know bu" Her tail brushed my face,"RiverPaw, cheer up, i wouldnt think any less of you even if you had killed that kit, now lets join in on the celebration"

ShimmerPaw had made me feel better, and i had eaten fis with her till my stomach was about to burst. I wearily crawled info my nest as i saw ShimmerPaw come in. She layed in my nest next to me and we shared our warmth, the nights were colder and it was almost leafbare. I cherrished these small moments when it felt like we were more than just friends. How ever my in my dreams this sense of security left and horror filled me. The same kit i had fought was surrounded by my ClanMates and they were slashing at her from all sides, she screamed and my clanmates stalked away into te river. But my river was not the same the boddies of kits floated down and instead of water there was blood. I turned around and raced back to the white furred kit who now had a rusty red coat. She lifted her head in an effort to speak, but her head hit the ground with a small thud, and the soft rise and fall of her tiny chest stopped. I woke ip with a start, on thing was on my mind and one thing only, That Kit.

**wow deep chapter! Remember i want your reviews on what should happen in the next POV. Here are some questions i want answered. **

**What happens during RiverPaw's quest to find out if the kit is okay?**

**Should i do StarKit's POV, MudKit's POV, MoonGlimmer's POV, RiverPaw's POV, ShimmerPaw's POV etc.?**

**How many chapters till MoonGlimmer's kits become apprentences?**

**and also give me ideas for stuff that happens in future chapters. ****I will also be doing QA's. QA's are when you send me questions and i answer them in the next chapter! And an example of a QA that i got is**

**Q: it sounds like these cats live in the place that was destroyed by monsters? Whats up with that?-Kitty**

**A: well i guess that is true. Despite the fact i said this takes place after the last hope, i decided to change my mind. But they still live in the original homes, but i still decided that the cats from the dark forest actually came. **

**That was an example of a QA. i hope you enjoyed this chapter, pay attention to details to though it will help the story make more sense. **


	4. Problems arise

**Ok sorry i didnt get any QAs but remember send me some! I want them and i need them! I actually didnt get any reveiws either, but no matter. **

RiverPaw's POV

i rose from my nest. ShimmerPaw stirred in her sleep and i stopped dead in my tracks. I crept outside, and i saw the moon nearly full. My first gathering would be soon! I saw no one gaurding the entrance, so i raced outside. I carefully spied the stepping stones and crept across. My paw missed a stone and plunged into the freezing water. I hissed but continued. At the banks, i smelled heavy scent marks surrounding SunningRocks. A flicker of movement caught my eye but it was just a scrawny vole. I continued to trot across the rocks, and throught the forests. to me it was just a confusing twist of trees and bramches but there was a scent trail.

When i finally found the camp, i circled around back towards the dirtplace tunnel. A gap between the ferns caught my attention which i wriggled through. Once inside i nearly gagged on the stench, i heard a rustle and saw movement coming from a pile of brambles. The white furred kit sleepily walked out side yawning, her fur was so white it hurt to look at. It reminded me of the stars. Her eyes cleared and she opend her mouth in alarm. i stuffed my tail into it which she wuickly spat out.

"What are you doing here?!" She hissed

"making sure youre okay" i hissed back.

"im StarKit" she meowed.

"RiverPaw" i replied. She still had scratches.

"Look, i just wanted to tell you in sorry, okay... StarKit"

"well go away, im mad at you!" How ungratefull, i risked my tail for her! I turned to leave.

"Oh and one more thing, lean closer and ill tell you" i leaned towards her, she leaned towards my ear and lashed out. Leaving a good sized nick.

"What was that for!?" I hissed, i had to dig my claws into the ground to keep from yelling.

"PAYBACK!" She stalked away back into the den i turned to leave,

"thank you though" she murmerd, i continued to leave. I wriggled throught the ferns into the forests. I followed my scent trail back. By the time i arrived back at the river, the sun was rising. I looked around and quickly crossed the river. I saw a carp heading my way, and waited till i could catch it, when it was in the right spot, i flashed my paw out and caught it. I happily walked back to camp with the carp in my mouth.

"There you are! I was scared when i woke up with you gone!" ShimmerPaw exclaimed. She came up and rubbed against me, and entwined her tail with mine.

"Don't ever do that.. Your ear! Your hurt" she exclaimed again. Franticicly, she began to lick it. Shaking her head all the while.

"ill go get CloudyEye!" She yelled! i headed over towards StreamPelt.

"There you are!" Yelled DawnEye in a snappy tone.

"ShimmerPaw wouldnt leave untill you came back!"

"I was restless so i went to fish, i saw a thrush and thought to catch it. but the thrush had other ideas and i scraped my ear on a tree" i explained. moments later, CloudEye appeared.

"Thats nothin" he grumbled

"you dragged me all the way out here for a little scratch." he walked away shaking his head.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. i had had a successful day, i had killed 4 fish, i had had a good session in battle training, and i still had time to prepare myself for the Gathering.

"And the leaders sit on this great big rock. All the cats from different clans come, and you can talk to anyone you want!" said ShimmerPelt. She had been instructing me on how to behave during the Gathering.

"Stay next to me ShimmerPelt." I meowed.

"Oh i was planning to anyways" she said. Her tail intwined with mine and she started to purr.

**ShimmerPelt's POV**

RiverPaw quickly jerked away from me. I leaned back confused. I thought that we were friends. Maybe, even more than friends.

"Whats wrong, we are friends... Right?" I asked. He looked relieved.

"Yeah. Were just friends." he said harshly. I turned. He obviously didn't feel the same way about me as i did to him.

"Well i gotta go... I just remembered something. I told... MossyPaw! Yes MossyPaw i would walk with him to the Gathering. And sit with him." he backed away obviously hurt.

"Uh yeah sure. Fine. Ill just figure things out on my own." he walked away. The hurt reflected in his eyes. RiverPaw walked away to go find his mentor. I felt awful. I had hurt my best friends feelings, and i had lied to him.

At the Gathering, StoneStar had announced RiverPaw's new apprenticeship. Everyone had cheered except ThunderClan. Who had cheered politely. when we had arrived back. I waited for RiverPaw to enter the den. When he did, i stood up.

"Come on. Sleep with me tonight. Im really sorry about what i said, i didn't think it would hurt you." He simply nodded, and curled up beside me.

"Im sorry too" he murmerd before he fell asleep.

_I was curled up, screaming in agony. I was in the nursery woth CloudyEye leaning over me. I smaller cat that i didnt reconize stood beside him. Spasms shook me and i continued to scream. A small bundle, slipped out. _

_"Congratulations! A small tom" said the small cat. _

_"Wait" murmured CloudyEye. _

_"Whats wrong?!" My voice raised in a panic. _

_"Im so sorry" CloudyEye whispered. _

_"The kit," he voice hitched_

_"was born... Dead" _

_"What!" My voice raised. I struggled to breathe. A cough came out. _

_"Whats wrong!?" RiverPaw's head poked in. _

_"RiverStar, your kit was born dead." CloudyEye said. RiverStar i thought? the future of RiverPaw howled in despair. Tears streamed down my face, i coughed again. i coughed again uncontrollably. __  
><em>

_"Whats wrong now!" Growled RiverPaw, or in this case RiverStar. Blood dribbled down my chin, and pain flew through me. _

_"ShimmerPelt! Whats wrong, you have to stay with me. I need you, I LOVE YOU!" His voice raised in despair, as he said the words i had always wanted to hear from him. The world blacked out. _

_little clips of the world in the future appeared before my eyes._

_"RiverStar, what do you think about accusing WindClan of hunting on our territory!" Said MossyPaw's voice. _

_"What ever" was RiverStar's reply. _

_Different events flashed in my mind, each one more awful than the next. Finally RiverClan went down in destruction. Everyone died or pledged allegiance to another clan. _

_Finally i stood, by a River bank. RiverPaw's mother stood before me. _

_"Don't let this happen to him. He has such great potential." she meowed quietly. _

_"But i love him, we are meant for each other!" I cried. _

_"Oh little one, i know this is hard for you now, but he could be a great leader some day, if you choose him as your mate, destruction will be in your path. Endless disappointments, and a hard life for both of you." she started to disappear. _

_"wait no! I have more questions!" I cried out. _

RiverPaw shook me awake.

"ShimmerPelt, you were crying out in your sleep!" RiverPaw hissed. A few cats in the den stirred.

"Im fine. Maybe you should go back to your own nest though, I'm really tired and ill fall asleep easier if I'm alone" i said. I cringed at my lie. I would have slept just as well with him here.

"Ok, sure. Just tell me if you need anything" he whispered padding over to his own nest. There was still a short way till dawn. I closed my eyes, but then jerked them open. I heard a noise. I sleepily stumbled out of the den, the clod LeafFall breeze hitting me like a rock.

I cautiously looked around padding around the camp. A rustling sound made turn around. I turned back around face to face, with a cat. The cat had torn ears, one eye, and tabby fur. He was almost transparent. I opened my mouth, to raise the alarm. I barely got out

"RIVERPAW!" Before the cat growled at me,

"bad mistake youngling" he lept on top of me and all my surrounding vanished. I heard cats caterwaul and RiverPaw yell my name, but then the world vanished.

I stood In a dark forest. A river trickled next to me. I looked closer and saw it was a river, of blood. I studied my surroundings again and saw RiverPaw's siblings. And another kit, with fluffy silver fur. I could tell it was bright, but a lair if dirt coated it. The young kits trembled in fear. And slowly backed away. I turned, the cat who had taken me here was behind me, with several others.

"This one will do" growled a big black cat.

**wow! Scary huh? Ok remember, i still want QA's and i am open to any suggestions. Also i realized i forgot to give out Shout outs. So i made a few. **

**my first review goes to. ****Leaffrost101 for saying- ****This is a really interesting story. I trust that this story will have great potential in being great. But you should keep a look out for spelling errors.**

**The best review i got was from. ZeroKitty for saying-**** I couldn't help but notice that what Streampelt described sounded a lot like Sunning Rocks. If this was taken place after "The Last Hope", wouldn't they be in the Lake Territories? So how you mapped out the area is off, and it's Streampelt, Rainpaw, Starkit, etc not StreamPelt, RainPaw, StarKit etc. I'm just trying to help, so please don't think I'm being rude. **

**Also, cats don't use the prefixes Star- or Moon- . Maybe River-, but it depends on how RiverClan feels about it. So back on the Star- and Moon- topic, queens don't name their kits 'Starkit'. What if the kit eventually becomes leader? Starstar? Also, stars are very sacred so they don't use it. Same thing with Moon- and Sun-. Both are very sacred and spiritual things to a Clan cat, so they wouldn't use it. Erin Hunter even confirmed it, even though she did break it by using Moonflower and Sunfall(star). But yea. I'm just trying to help is all, so please son't take this badly. It's just advise.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**-Kitty  
><strong>

**the second best review goes to. Shadowfur1017 for saying- I think this story has potential, but you need to read over your story before you post it. Also, the names are spelled like this: Riverpaw, Mudkit, Sliverkit, etc. But other than that I think the story is good. It keeps me interested and I enjoy the humor. :) Starkit and her siblings will hopeful become apprentices soon and I hope that the monster Sliverkit faced is not going to hurt anyone to badly an I pray to StarClan Riverpaw's siblings are safe. :) This is getting awkwardly long now, so till my next review.**

**The next Shout Out is for my first follower Shadowfur1017 **

**and thats all the Shout Outs i have for today! But remember review, follow, and please, Please, PLEASE tell your friends to read my story!**


	5. Mixed emotions

**Okay guys. I have skipped a few moons so in the point of the story, the next chapter will be the sixth moon. (Who knows what that means?) but, i will do another shout out or to today too. **

StarKit's POV

How dare he come to apologize!? He had tried to kill me. He looked me straight in my eyes, and told me he was sorry. He forced me to look into those soft, loving eyes and listen! ugh i was so mad. I had a scowl one my face, and i planned to have one for the rest of the day.

"Gotcha! yelled MudKit.

"Ump" I yelled as he barreled into me knocking me down. I glared at MudKut who's fur was sticking on edge from anticipation. I continued to walk.

"StarKits being meen!" I heard MudKit complain to GlimmerPelt.

"StarKit, be nice to MudKit" GlimmerPelt said angrily.

I whipped around to fae them. "Im being mean, IM BEING MEAN! YOU are the one who knocked me over! YOU are the one being mean!" I yelled.

"A few days ago, you would have pushed me back" mumbled MudKit quietly.

"Well a few days ago, i hadnt grown up!" in a more quiet voice i said,"MudKut, we only have one more moon untill we are apprentiences. When we are apprentiences we cant fool around like this. We have a few measy MOONS before LeafBare sets in. if it SNOWS we wont be able to train. We will have to sit in here like.. KITS again. and just let the clan starve... Is that what you really want?"

"Well.. No" mumbled MudKit.

"GOOD!" I said as i salked away.

A tasty vole caught my sight and i hurried over. YellowFur feebily walked over and snatched it up. I was about to protest but thought better of it.

"MudKit lets share this blackbird!" I meowed happily.

"Okay.." Meowed MudKit cautiously.

"Oh its okay. You may act like a RiverClan cat sometimes, but youre still my littermate!" I said. I happily trotted over and dug in. Purring at this fine delight. I bit in and a burst of flavor filled my mouth. It was a little bit chewy but still delicious.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting." yelled ThistleStar. "It has been called to my attention that there are a few moons before LeafBare and that we are short of apprentiences." i nearly chocked. I paused still chewing slowly.

"GlimmerPelt if you will." Gestured ThistleStar.

"Oh but ThistleStar they're not cleaned.. Oh StarKit juat look at your fuf!" Exclaimed GlimmerPelt. She franticly began to lick my fur.

"GlimmerPlet their fine" meaowed ThistleStar impatiently. She gave us a little push into the clearing. MudKit looked so pround, his chest puffed out. But i began to become very self-conscience. A bit of blackbird dribbled down my chin. he began to speak. How dare that stupid little

"i call down on StarClan"... Next time i saw him i would make sure he wouldnt forget me! MudKut nugged me.

"ThistleStars waiting" he whisperd. I looked down embarrased but slowly walked up to the Great Rock. I saw FluffClaw standing beside me. Oh no! He was my mentor. I had heard all about his terrible temper. I heard once he had killed a cat just for accedentally crossing the border! I reluctantly touched his nose with mine.

"We will start training tomorrow because its late." i was about to protest,

"ba ba ba.. no objections. Is that clear?"

"Yes" i mumbled.

"giod now go to your den." i stumbled twatds the apprentiences den.

"ISNT IT GREAT!" Yelled MudPaw happily. "Were apprentiences one moon before!"

I kept walking. SilverKit should have been here with us. I felt A pang of guilt. i should have refused to become one with out SilverKit. I missed her terribly. Sorrow filled up inside my chest, i should never have wanted to become an apprentince, its not fair to her. I found an empty nest. It had little moss and i could feel the braken through my fur. Why should i be comfortable, with SilverKit probally dead. The only comfort in that is that i know she is in StarClan. I closed my eyes drearily. Soothed to sleep by MudKit's no MudPaw's snores.

MudPaw's POV

I opend my eyes again. I looed around and rememberd what luck had befallen StarPaw and me. I felt strange on my tonge to say StarPaw. I tried my own name. Tingles shot through me.

"MudPaw" i whisperd. My mentor stoid outside.

"Ready to explore the territory!" He asked.

"yeah!" I shouted

"Shhhhh" he hissed. Oops i thought. I felt so lucky. Even though it was barely dawn i felt no sense of sleepiness.

Time passed very quickly. And we saw a lot of the world. At about SunHigh i saw StarPaw and her mentor FluffClaw. She waved happily but the. Turned her attention back to FluffClaw. Her lips moved and she looked as if she was complaining. We had crossed the ThunderPath moments earlier. I saw FluffClaw speak seriously to StarPaw. She nodded her head.

"Now!" Screeched FluffClaw. He pelted across the ThunderPath. StarPaw tried to keep up. But she lagged behind him farther and farther with each stride. A monster rounded the bend gaining on her.

"Faster!" Screeched FluffClaw

"StarPaw!" I yelled

the moment passed slowly and time seemed to stop. The BrightRed monster sped down the ThunderPath. StarPaw stumbled and rolled on the ground. The Monster's big Black paw turned and hit her square in the chest, pushing her aside where she lay still. I howled and FluffClaw and my mentor raced across to the other side not looking to check for monsters. I crouched down. I looked, i smelled, and i tasted the air. No monsters. I ran to the other side. Gazing down at my last littermate. She lay still.

"Is she-" my voice hitched.

"Shes still breathing! Quick get her off the ThunderPath!" Yelled FluffClaw. His faze frozen with fear.

"MudPaw. We need you to run back to camp and get help fast!" said my mentor.

"But i don't know the way!" i wailed.

"Just try to remember" he yelled.

I turned and ran. I flew through the trees. my heart racing like wild. I turned here, jumped here. not knowing where to go. I saw a branch that looked familiar! I rounded the bend. The Ravine! I jumped across like a warrior. Crashing through the ferns.

"What is it!" Asked ThistleStar.

I gasped for breath "StarPaw, ThunderPath, 'Monster" i gasped for air.

"What happened to my baby!" Yelled GlimmerPelt.

I continued to pant but i chocked out these words, "StarPaw- was hit- by a monster- on the Thunder" i coughed.

"Oh StarClan, you cant be cruel enough to take two of my kits can you?" Prayed my mother.

The Medicine cat who's name i did not know hurried out if her den.

"Where is she?!"

"by the ThunderPath." i answered. The

medicine cat raced out of the camp followed by two warriors. a tear fell down GlimmerPelt's face. What would happen to StarPaw, my last littermate.

**Ok, i am open to any suggestions. But this is an important chapter. So try not to forget it. But i am still excepting QA's. ok by guys. **


	6. A great deal of pain

**So I know how I always switch back and forth between RiverClan and ThunderClan, but this chapter is going to have POVs from both clans. We will start out with ThunderClan then transfer to RiverClan. **

Starpaw's POV

I forced my eyes open. Dark spots were dancing in the shadows and I immediately shut my eyes. What had happened? And why did it smell of herbs in my nest? I opened my eyes again only this time very slowly. I wasn't in my nest. I was in the medicine cat den! Why was I here? I stood up groaning at the effort.

"Starpaw you lie down right now!" Yelled Bramblespot. she ran to my side and supported my weight as I lied back down.

"Wha... What happened?" I asked.

"You were hit on the Thunderpath." she meowed flatly. Obviously she wasn't the nicest cat in the forest.

"Sorry." she hastily added with a little more empathy.

"So, will I still be able to be a warrior?" I asked. She let out a little laugh.

"Baby steps, baby steps." she said lightly. I sighed.

"How long will I have to lie here?" I conplained.

"FOREVER!" She meowed, laughing again.

"No, if I can fix you and you dont have any broken bones, maybe two. No lets make it three moons" she explained. I was about to pout when Moonglimmer entered the room carrying a mouse.

"You're awake!" She cried. I nodded. She ran to my side and began furiously licking my cheek making it wet.

"Here this is for you!" She said pushing the mouse towards me.

"No" I refused stubbornly. I wasn't hungry. Her face fell. She pushed it closer to me. I caught a scent of it and sighed.

"Maybe a bite or two" I said giving in. As I bit into it, juices filled my mouth and I took another bite. Soon I had finished. A yawn escaped me. Then another.

"Maybe you should go now" said Bramblespot gently.

"Just let me sit with her untill she falls asleep" Protested Moonglimmer. I heard Bramblespot murmur something along the lines of "of course! Why listen to a measly old medicine cat" Moonglimmer wrapped her body around mine. Soothed by the familiar heartbeat I had heard all my life I fell into a deep slumber.

(The next day)

When I awoke Mudpaw was sitting patiently at my side.

"Oh goody your awake!" He exclaimed. I nodded yawning.

"Did you like the mouse yesterday?" He asked impatiently.

"Yes..." I said cautiously.

"I CAUGHT IT!" He yelled.

"SHH!" hushed Bramblespot. Red appeared on Mudpaw's face.

"No fair!" I huffed. "I am just as ready to hunt as you are!"

"Oh, yeah you can't even lift your head fully!" He reasoned. I lifted my head till I was facing the wall.

"OWWWWWW!" I screeched.

"OUT!" Yelled Bramblespot.

"No need to make such a big deal of it" I huffed. She sighed.

"Well now that you're up I might as well check for broken bones" she meowed gleefuly. I sighed. She poked my chest.

"Ouch!" I said.

"Good you can feel it!" She said. I huffed again. She moved her paw closer to my neck.

"OWW!" I cried. She felt around a little bit.

"Nothing broken, just sore" reported Bramblespot. I felt her paw move down to my right hind leg just above the joint.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I screeched louder than before. Tears came to my eyes as she felt around more.

"Broken" Bramblespot said sadly.

"What? But broken legs take forever to heal. I could've been an elder twice and it wouldnt have healed yet!"

She only shrugged as she trotted over to her herb stores. She pulled out two reeds and some other herbs I didnt know the names of. I smiled at that. Good. I had heard many stories about cats being in the medicine cat dens that they lend up learning all the herbs and become medicine cats. _ick _I thought_ who would want to be a medicine cat? Stuck up with sick cats and smelly herbs. _

I let out a whimper as Bramblespot started binding my leg.

"Nearly done" she soothed.

I through the haze of pain, I tried to remember what had happened on my first day of training on the Thunderpath. Then it hit me.

"THIS IS ALL FLUFFCLAW'S FAULT" I screeched "IF HE HADNT MADE ME CROSS THE THINDERPATH, I WOULD NEVER BE HERE. I WOULD BE TRAINING."

**Mudpaw's POV**

I heard screaming. I think the whole clan did. Maybe even neighboring Riverclan. Fluffclaw included. Starpaw was screaming. Not in pain but at Fluffclaw. Blaming him for her broken leg. I padded up to him.

"I think you should go see her. I'll come too" I tempted. That seemed to win him over. A quick nod was all I got.

I trotted into the medicine cat's den with Fluffclaw following at my tail. I peeped in.

"Hey Starpaw" her head shot up. All I got was a mumbled hey.

"I brought you a visitor" I put as much enthusiasm into those words as a squirrel would when it found an unexoected but store in LeafBare.

"Who?" she enquired. At that very moment Fluffclaw popped his head in.

Starpaw gasped. "After all this you bring HIM. Of ALL CATS"

Starpaw whipped her head around to Fluffclaw. "I've heard the stories about you and your apprentice, you know. They say you killed him because he put one measly claw over the border. Did you know that?"

Fluffclaw was looking at his feet. "Yes" he said quietly. "We were patrolling the Thunderpath. It was his last day of training. He wanted to show off to me how fast he was and that he that didn't need to look to see if a monster was coming. I told him not to. I tried to grab him before he went. I chased him over. Neither of us looked. I saw the monster and told him to stop. He kept going saying that he could outrun anything. The monster hit him , and... And he ... died. " that last word came out in a gasp. "There was nobody around to fetch help. So I dragged him to our side of the Thunderpath. He died of his injuries because nobody was around"

Starpaw was listening in shocked silence.

"So when you got hit, I.. I couldn't bear for it to happen again."

Starpaw shifted in her nest. "Why did you never tell anyone?"

"I was too raked with grief and guilt"

Fluffclaw left saying "I hope this changes how you think of me"

I followed him out and headed for the apprenrices den. I needs to think about this.

**Riverpaw's POV**

I heard it faintly but clearly. Screaming. We were setting the border markers at the Thunderclan border.

I turned to my patrol, "Do you hear that?" I asked.

Reedfoot nodded and turned to us, "Do you think we should go and help?"

I shook my head. "It sounds like they can handle it."

There were some murmurs of agreement and we padded stifly back to camp. I stopped. What if it was StarKit. Even if it was I didn't have time to worry over Her. ShimmerPaw had disappeared in the night. The whole clan was stricken with grief. Me especially. So if it was StarKit, she would have to wait.

**so I know it was a little confusing, that I switched from ThunderClan to RiverClan, but I think it turned out better like that. Remember, I lik**


End file.
